The University
The University of San Agustin is a private university in Iloilo City, Philippines notable for being the first university in Western Visayas. San Agustin today University of San Agustin is the Iloilo's prestigious university. It is considered as the best university in Western Visayas and rank 12 as the best tertiary institution in the country according to 2008 CHED (Commission on Higher Education)university evaluation conducted nationwide.It is the only school in the region gaining Level IV status of PAASCU(Philippine Accrediting Association of Schools, Colleges , and Universities)in all programs offered. The university is one of the two schools in the region having an autonomous status granted by CHED. The university's campus, situated in the very heart of the city on General Luna Street, has a modern gymnasium, an auditorium, various conferences and seminar rooms, science, computer and speech laboratories, a museum, a bookstore, a library, an instructional media center, and tennis and badminton courts. In 1984 the all-Filipino Augustinian Province of Santo Niño of Cebu was formed, separating from the mother Province of the Most Holy Name of Jesus of the Philippines based in Madrid, and ownership of the university was handed over to the latest circumscription of the Augustinian Order. A succession of rectors was appointed, including Reverends Bernardino Ricafrente, Eusebio Berdon, Mamerto Alfeche, and Rodolfo Arreza. During Reverend Arreza's term, he pursued linkages with various universities abroad and focused on research development. San Agustín promotes literature in the region through the Fray Luis de Léon Creative Writing Institute, sponsor of the annual national writers workshop of the same name. The workshop awards a number of writing fellowships to writers in English, Hiligaynon, and other Philippine languages. Its official student publication, The Augustinian Mirror, has won various journalism awards and has produced some of the Philippines' highly respected literary minds, notably Augustinian poet Gilbert Luis R. Centina III, OSA. The university has a diverse student population. Notable among the recent developments in the university was the establishment of various research and communication centers, namely: *The Institute for Augustinian Studies *Villanova Institute for Social Science Research and Cultural Studies *Mendel Institute for Natural Science and Technology Research *Institute for Social Development Issues and Initiatives Over the years, school enrollment has dramatically increased, resulting in the decision to move the high school department to a new campus in the suburbs of Sambag, Jaro in June 1995. Academics San Agustin offers bachelor's, master's, doctoral and professional programs through the following academic units: College of Arts and Sciences (1935) formerly College of Liberal Arts *Bachelor of Science in Biology *Bachelor of Science in Psychology *Bachelor of Arts in Political Science *Bachelor of Arts in Literature *Bachelor of Arts in Philosophy Information Technology Department *Bachelor of Science in Information Technology *Bachelor of Science in Computer Science College of Business Administration and Accountancy (1936) formerly College of Commerce *Bachelor of Science in Accountancy *Bachelor of Science in Management *Bachelor of Science in Marketing *Bachelor of Science in Tourism *Bachelor of Science in Management Accounting *Bachelor of Science in Entrepreneurship College of Law (1939) *Bachelor of Law College of Pharmacy and Medical Technology (1945) *Pharmacy *Medical Technology College of Engineering and Architecture(1945) formerly College of Technology *Bachelor of Science in Civil Engineering *Bachelor of Science in Architecture *Bachelor of Science in Mechanical Engineering *Bachelor of Science in Computer Engineering *Bachelor of Science in Electronics and Communications Engineering *Bachelor of Arts in Fine Arts major in painting *Bachelor of Science in Interior Design College of Education (1946) formerly Teacher's College *Bachelor of Science in Secondary Education *Bachelor of Science in Elementary Education *Bachelor of Science in Nutrition and Dietetic *Bachelor of Library and Information Science *Bachelor of Science in Hotel and Restaurant Management *Certificate in Food Service Technology *Certificate in Pre-School Education Graduate School (1950) *Doctor of Philosophy in Psychology and Guidance *Doctor of Philosophy in Education *Doctor of Philosophy in Education Management *Doctor of Philosophy in Psychology *Doctor of Philosophy in Business Administration *Management in Human Resource Management *Master of Arts in Educational Management *Master of Arts in Psychology and Guidance *Master of Arts in Filipino, Religious Education *Master of Arts in English *Master of Arts in Social Science *Master of Arts in Chemistry *Master of Arts in Natural Science *Master of Arts in Mathematics and Physics *Master of Arts in Filipino *Master of Arts in Literature *Master of Arts in Public Administration *Master of Arts in Business Administration *Master of Science in Economics *Master of Arts in Psychology *Master of Arts in Management in Human Resource Management *Master of Arts in Nursing *Master of Science in Nursing *Master of Science in Medical Technology Conservatory of Music (1967) *Bachelor of Music in Piano *Bachelor of Music in Voice *Bachelor of Music in Music Science *Bachelor of Music in Music Education *Associate in Music, major in voice *Associate in Music, major in piano *Music specialization for elementary and secondary teachers *Tutorial lessons in piano, voice, guitar, organ College of Nursing (1974) *Bachelor of Science in Nursing Basic Education Department *High School (1904) *Grade School (1912)